Une decision incomprise
by Agrippine57
Summary: Hermione décide de passer ses vacances en Grèce, où elle y fera une rencontre innatendue. HGDM ne prend pas en compte le sixième tome.
1. La rencontre

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

-Hermione !

-Oui oui j'arrive, répondit la jeune fille de 16 ans.

Hermione rejoignit ses parents dans la chambre 11 à côté de la sienne. En effet, ils étaient venus en Grèce pour passer les vacances. La jeune fille était ravie de ce voyage, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même beaucoup pour ses amis, Harry et Ron, car celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu et le danger était donc toujours présent, n'importe où où il se trouvait.

-Alors ta chambre d'hôtel te plait ? Je pense que tu devrais aller faire un petit tour avant le dîner pour que tu puisses repérer les jeunes de ton âge, lui dit sa mère.

-D'accord, on se rejoint dans le restaurant de l'hôtel alors !

Mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes, elle préférait s'allonger sur la plage avec un bon livre, ou bien écrire à ses amis de Poudlard. Pour ne pas contrarier sa mère elle avait tout de même accepté. Elle se trouvait donc dans le bar de la plage. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle percuta un serveur :

-Oh excusez moi je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès…, répliqua-t-elle gênée.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois fais plus attention, lui répondit le jeune serveur, la fixant de son regard sans émotion.

Elle le regarda intensément, se demandant où elle avait bien pu déjà voir ce regard, ce serveur lui paraissait familier. Apercevant le regard que portait la jeune fille sur lui, le serveur s'éloigna…Hermione commença à se poser des tas de questions, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait et qui avait un regard aussi vide d'émotion était Drago Malefoy. C'est idiot, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi viendrait-il travailler dans un bar rempli de moldus ? Et puis il n'y avait vraiment que son regard qui était pareil, ses cheveux n'étaient pas blonds et puis ce serveur semblait plus musclé et nettement plus grand…Chassant cette idée, elle décida de retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel.

En arrivant, elle aperçut Hedwige qui lui avait apporté deux lettres. Sur la première elle reconnut l'écriture de Harry et sur la deuxième l'écriture brouillone de Ron :

_Salut Mione,_

_Comment ça va ? J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances en Grèce. J'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes chez Ron la dernière semaine des vacances mais apparemment tu restes en Grèce jusqu'à l'avant dernier jour ? _

_A part ça, je ne sais pas si tu as eu l'occasion de lire la gazette du sorcier, mais il y était écrit que Lucius Malefoy avait été reconnu comme mangemort par le ministère de la magie, il s'est donc enfui, et il est introuvable, ainsi que Drago. Fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais !_

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._

_Salut Mione,_

_Harry a tout dit dans sa lettre, donc je rajoute juste, amuse toi bien en Grèce et puis… fais attention à toi._

_A la prochaine,_

_Ron._

Hermione était contente d'avoir reçu ces lettres. Comme ses amis allaient bien, elle ne pouvait aller que bien. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'avait écrit Harry et au serveur…C'était vraiment idiot de penser que c'était Malefoy, pensa-t-elle, il doit sûrement être avec son père, prêt à devenir mangemort et à recevoir la marque…Sur cette dernière pensée, elle répondit en vitesse à ses amis, voyant que Hedwige s'impatientait, et elle descendit pour le dîner.

-Ah te voilà ! Nous pouvons commander… Serveur , appela le père d'Hermione.

Le même serveur que celui du bar s'approcha. Il regarda Hermione pendant quelques secondes et tourna directement la tête.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Nous prendrons le menu du jour, le plat grec là, désigna-t-il du doigt. Désolé je ne sais pas parler grec, c'est pour moi illisible.

-C'est noté monsieur, je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes, répondit le serveur.

Et il partit sans un seul autre regard vers Hermione, la laissant avec des tas de questions sans réponses. Mais qui était-ce si ce n'était pas Malefoy ? Et puis si il ne me regarde pas c'est qu'il m'a reconnut, pensa-t-elle.

Le dîner se passa sans accident, mais le serveur ne daignait toujours pas la regarder plus d'une seconde. Alors qu'il se trouvait juste derrière hermione, elle l'entendit dire à l'adresse des personnes se trouvant à la table d'à côté « fichu moldus, jamais content… » Elle se retourna alors d'une traite. Hermione avait cette fois reconnu la voix, si froide. Stupéfaite, elle chuchota : « Malefoy… »

Apparemment le jeune homme avait du entendre, car il la regarda d'un regard intense, mais qui cette fois n'était pas rempli de haine comme à son habitude à Poudlard quand il s'amusait à la traiter de sang-de-bourbe , là son regard était chargé de tristesse. Maintenant qu'elle avait reconnu la voix, elle vit qu'en fait ce serveur ressemblait beaucoup à Malefoy, la même forme de visage, la même taille et même ses cheveux viraient aux blonds. On aurait dit que son apparence changeait. Quand il remarqua le regard stupéfait d'Hermione, il partit dans les cuisines.

- Hermione, tu viens ? Nous remontons, lui dit sa mère.

- Ok, je viens avec vous, répondit la jeune sorcière.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula sur son lit tout habillée et se mit à penser : Mais que faisait Malefoy ici ? Pourquoi avait-il ce regard triste ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il teint ses cheveux et tout le reste ?... Elle s'endormit alors, bien décidé à résoudre ces énigmes le lendemain. Elle irait le voir et parlerait avec lui, bien que cette idée ne l'enchante pas tellement…

Un peu plus tard, elle fut réveillée par une chouette qui toquait à la fenêtre. Mais qui cela pouvait il bien être à cette heure ? Elle ouvrit à la chouette qui s'engouffra dans la chambre. Hermione lui détacha la lettre qui était soigneusement attaché et la laissa partir.

Méfiante elle ouvrit la lettre, ce n'était pas l'écriture de Harry ni celle de Ron…

_C'était Malefoy …_

Ce n'est pas super long excusez moi, et c'est ma première fanfiction alors laissez moi des reviews mais pas trop dur quand même hein !


	2. Affrontement et explications

Salut tout le monde ! Woooww merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait trèès plaisir.

J'ai du mal à écrire la suite, déjà parce que j'ai des tonnes de devoirs, et puis je n'ai pas trop d'inspirations je l'écris un peu à l'aveuglette, alors si vous avez des idées, ou suggestions à me donner, je vous écoute !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sword-inu** : Ma première review :') petite larme Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! Voilà la suite…

**Mme Hermione Malfoy** : Ma deuxième review :') (nan j'déconne j'arrête !) j'ai essayé de le faire plus long cette fois… Et je sais je suis sadique j'aime ça! Merci pour ta review !

**Moonlight** : La voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira…

**Lili42** : Merci miss ! Voilà la suite.

**GinnyPotter02** : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir. Après que j'aurais publié la suite, j'irais lire ta fic, parce que je viens de lire le résumé et ça m'a donné envie de la lire !

**Musehic** : Et ben merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me dit que ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas très long :D

**Ipikou **: Merci pour ta review, j'ai lu ta fic « **Hermione, qui es tu? » **j'ai d'ailleurs laissé une review, je l'adore !

**Slydawn : **Oh, oh Merci ! C'est gentil ;)

Maintenant place à la suite…

**Chapitre 2 :** Affrontements et explications :

Rappel : Méfiante elle ouvrit la lettre, ce n'était pas l'écriture de Harry ni celle de Ron…

_C'était Malefoy …_

Mais que lui voulait-il ? Hermione se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, devait-elle lire une lettre que lui avait écrite son pire ennemi, ou bien devait-elle directement la jeter au feu ? Curieuse, elle choisit la première solution :

_Granger,_

_Je sais très bien que tu m'as reconnu, apparemment la potion que je m'étais concocté pour changer mon apparence n'a pas duré assez longtemps. En tout cas je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit de l'endroit où je me situe, même pas au balafré et à la belette._

_Écrire à une sang de bourbe… Je suis tombé bien bas…_

_Ceci dit, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je t'ai dit sinon tu pourrais en subir les conséquences…_

_Malefoy._

Hermione était surprise par sa lettre, mais bizarrement elle n'avait aucune envie de le dénoncer. Elle répondit tout de même à sa lettre :

_Malefoy, _

_Serait-ce des menaces ? Enfin de la part d'un fils de mangemort, on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux… Alors dit moi, ton père se cache où ? C'est le chef de cuisine ? Tu as reçu la marque quand ? Entre le plat principal et le dessert ? _

_Donne moi des raisons valables pour que je n'aille pas te dénoncer, et je ne le ferais pas… _

_Hermione._

Relisant la lettre plusieurs fois, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop gentille, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer des ennuis pendant les vacances. Elle attacha la lettre à la chouette de Malefoy qui attendait et elle la laissa partir. Elle se coucha alors sur le lit, attendant sa réponse avec impatience, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle bailla et vit alors que la chouette était déjà revenue. Il n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps, pensa-t-elle. La lettre était chiffonnée et écrite à la va-vite :

_Granger,_

_Ne pose pas de questions et viens tout de suite à la chambre 18… Je t'en prie._

_Malefoy._

Plus que surprise, elle s'habilla en vitesse et attrapa sa baguette. Avant de sortir, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Et si c'était un piège de la part de son pire ennemi de toujours ? C'était risqué, mais vu l'état de la lettre elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir aller voir ce qui se passait dans cette fameuse chambre 18. Elle sortit de la sienne et courut vers l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage au-dessus là où se trouvait probablement la chambre de Malefoy.

La porte était déjà ouverte. Elle entra en faisant bien attention où elle marchait. En effet la chambre était en bordel, on aurait dit qu'une tornade était venue pointer le bout de son nez. Elle regarda tout autour et aperçut Malefoy étendu parterre.

-Malefoy ! Que s'est il passé , demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

-Ne pose pas de questions je t'ai dit, je te demande juste de m'aider, tu es la seule dans cet hôtel qui puisse m'aider, supplia-t-il.

-Et pourquoi devrais je le faire , répondit-elle étonnée.

-Bordel Granger, tu ne vois pas l'état dans lequel je suis ? Je te raconterais tout ce qui s'est passé une fois loin de cette chambre.

-D'accord, j'accepte de t'aider mais je te préviens, si ce n'est pas pour une bonne raison et si c'est pour m'attirer dans un piège, tu me le payeras, répliqua-t-elle avec un ton menaçant.

-Cesse de parler et aide moi à me relever !

-Quelle sympathie…, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle l'aida à se relever, il s'appuya alors sur elle pour marcher. Et ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione. Une fois entré, Malfoy se précipita vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors et supplia Hermione de bien fermer à clé la porte.

-Alors vas-y raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle bien décidé à en savoir plus.

-Eh bien… Je pense que tu as remarqué tout le bordel dans la chambre et que tu as vu que ça ne pouvait être que la conséquence d'un combat magique miss je sais tout , répondit-il un sourire narquois au lèvre.

-Cesse de m'appeler miss je sais tout ou d'autres surnoms au moins pour cette nuit, sinon je te jure que je ne t'aiderais plus jamais, répliqua-t-elle. Mais en effet j'avais remarqué tout cela, reprit-elle plus doucement.

-Alors je vais tout te raconter depuis le début, tu ne me croiras peut-être pas dans tout ce que je vais te dire, mais je te demande de me croire pour la première fois de ta vie, dit-il tranquillement. Tout a commencé cet été, le ministère de la magie avait beaucoup de preuves contre mon père pour démontrer que c'était un mangemort. Il s'est donc enfui, m'obligeant à le suivre. Je l'ai donc suivi à contre cœur et nous sommes arrivés dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il me dit que j'allais recevoir la marque le soir-même. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je n'avais aucunement envie de recevoir la marque et d'être aux ordres de quelqu'un, autre que moi. Je suis un Malefoy et je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personnes. Mon père, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point je pouvais le haïr lui et tu sais qui, avait entière confiance en moi. Donc j'ai choisi le moment où il était parti voir un autre mangemort pour m'enfuir et venir ici, croyant qu'il ne me retrouverait pas jusqu'à la rentrée. Je me suis fait une potion, pour changer un peu mon physique. Mais ce soir, après t'avoir envoyé la lettre, j'ai entendu une détonation et mon oncle, mangemort comme mon père est apparu devant moi. Il m'a menacé, et a dit qu'il me ramènerait à mon père, mais je suis quasiment aussi fort que lui niveau magie, nous avons donc eu un sacré combat magique, il m'a d'ailleurs bien amoché, mais j'en ai fais pareil de lui, il a donc transplané, voulant prévenir mon père, je t'ai donc envoyé cette lettre et nous sommes maintenant ici. Voilà ça te va Granger ?

Hermione n'en revint pas de son histoire. Devait-elle le croire ? Elle était toujours aussi méfiante, surtout quand il s'agissait de Malfoy. Elle le fixa un instant et répondit :

-T'as raison j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'as pas voulu recevoir la marque. Mais comme je n'ai pas d'autres réponses aux questions que je me posais, à part celles que tu viens de me donner, je veux bien te cacher cette nuit.

Malefoy fit un soupir de soulagement et murmura un vague merci. Quand elle entendit ce vague merci, Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Granger, même si tu m'as aidé ce soir, ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir gentil avec toi. Pour moi tu n'es et tu resteras toujours qu'une sang de bourbe, répliqua-t-il à la vue de son sourire.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé Malefoy… Varie un peu tes insultes, c'est fatigant à la longue. Et je te rassure, je n'attendais pas un quelconque changement de ta part, lui répondit-elle d'un air dégoûté. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai plus envie de parler avec toi, je vais me coucher. Oh et j'oubliais, il n'y a pas d'autres lits, donc tu dormiras parterre…

Et elle s'éloigna sans un seul autre regard vers le jeune homme…

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Malefoy marmonner quelque chose, elle se redressa :

-Qu'est ce qui a encore ?

-Granger, tu ne peux pas me donner une couverture et un oreiller, parce que le sol n'est pas très agréable…

Hermione lui envoya alors un oreiller en pleine tête et une couverture.

-Tiens voilà ton oreiller et ta…, commença-t-elle à dire en rigolant mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car l'oreiller venait de lui revenir en pleine tête. Ils continuèrent un peu à rigoler quelques temps, puis comme si ils venaient de se rappeler avec qui ils étaient en train de s'amuser, ils s'arrêtèrent. Et ils se couchèrent en silence.

-Bonne nuit Drago, murmura Hermione, ne voulant pas que Malefoy entende et elle s'endormit.

Mais le serpentard avait entendu et c'est avec le sourire qu'il s'endormit… Pour la première fois de sa vie il était heureux et il allait bien dormir.

Voilààààààààààààààà j'espère que c'est plus long et que ça vous a plu! En tout cas il fait plus d'une page de plus alors… J'attends vos reviews avec impatience… et dites moi, est ce que je continue ou pas ?

A bientôt !


	3. Trahison ?

Bonjour bonjour ! (Tiens voilà l'elfe ! XD j'adore le donjon de naheulbeuck ) enfin bon ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir… J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 3 et le 4, mais maintenant que les vacances sont finis ( et oui c'est la rentrée pour moi lundi !), je mettrais donc plus de temps à poster…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lirra :** Merci pour ta review ;)

**Malefoy67 :** Alors comme ça tu veux tuer tout le monde avec tes carottes ? Oo woula pire que moi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir et rire :)

**Musehic :** Merci pour les p'tits commentaires que tu m'as fait, ça m'a aidé pour ce chapitre ! Et encore merci pour ta review ! (faudrait que j'trouve un autre mot pour dire merci parce que là je radote )

**Cathy Leviane : **Je suis désolé pour les quelques fautes ! Dommage que tu n'as pas plus internet sinon j'aurais accepter ! Mais merci pour ta review :)

**GinnyPotter02 :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup, j'aime bien tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir :)

**Dragomalefoy93 : **Et bien encore merci ! C'est gentil ! Kiss et voilà la suite !

**Moonlight : **LooollWaou ! C'est trop gentil ce que tu dis  merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et je vais la continuer grâce à ta review qui m'a convaincu A bientôt !

**Moony's wife : **Merci! La voilà la suite ! (Et au fait moi je critique pas les femmes qui sont avec des hommes plus âgés ) Biz !

'**tite mione : **Merci à toi ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Ladyalienor : **Moi aussi ça m'avait fait rire quand j'avais écrit la lettre d'Hermione Un grand merci pour ta review qui est très gentil !

Et voilà la suite ! (je l'aime pas tellement ce chapitre mais bon )

**Chapitre 3 : Trahison ?**

Rappel : -Bonne nuit Drago, murmura Hermione, ne voulant pas que Malefoy entende et elle s'endormit.

Mais le serpentard avait entendu et c'est avec le sourire qu'il s'endormit… Pour la première fois de sa vie il était heureux et il allait bien dormir.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tôt, malgré la nuit agitée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de son pire ennemi. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre, pourtant elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés les rideaux et les volets non plus. Étonnée, elle se redressa, regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre d'hôtel, mais dans une petite pièce très sombre, sans fenêtre et sans lit. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder si elle avait encore sa baguette. Heureusement, étant très craintive, elle l'avait toujours dans une poche bien cachée sous ses vêtements.

-Malfoy, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un faible « Mmh ». Tout de même contente de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changé d'endroits dans la nuit, elle se leva et marcha, cherchant où se trouvait Malfoy.

-Malfoy ? Réveille toi c'est important, supplia-t-elle.

-Mmh, bordel Granger il est tôt, laisse moi dormir, répondit-il apparemment sans ouvrir les yeux.

Hermione, agacée par son attitude, se dirigea là où la voix de Malfoy s'était élevé quelques secondes plus tôt, elle aperçut alors une sorte d'ombre allongé parterre. Elle s'approcha et avec sa baguette, elle murmura « lumos », Elle vit alors un Malfoy épuisé, et en même temps énervé de s'être fait réveillé.

-Oh quelle joie de se faire réveiller par Miss Je Sais Tout. Bordel Granger, t'es vraiment décidé à me pourrir la vie, tu…, répliqua-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

-Malfoy, t'es désespérant. Je t'ai dit de varier tes insultes, tu le fais exprès ou c'est ta grande stupidité qui fait surface , le coupa-t-elle. (Nda : mouahhh comment elle parle à notre Drago la méchante ) Maintenant tais toi et écoute moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais nous ne sommes plus dans la chambre d'hôtel, et franchement je ne me rappelle pas avoir changé d'endroits cette nuit. Alors déjà tes insultes tu peux te les garder, il faudrait plutôt que tu m'aides à trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici.

-Je t'insulte si je veux, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une sang de bourbe, et tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe à tes paroles toi aussi ! Sinon tu ne te rappelles plus pourquoi on est ici ? Alors comme ça tu as oublié la nuit torride qu'on a passé , répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait drôle, mais il poursuivit plus sérieusement en apercevant le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione : « Je n'ai plus ma baguette alors éclaire voir la pièce pour que je vois dans quel endroit nous nous trouvons, voir si je reconnais. »

Hermione éclaira alors la pièce entière. Elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi froid, sans vie, sans lumière. Malfoy se leva soudainement et s'approcha de la porte.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit il mystérieusement. Et il rajouta à l'adresse d'Hermione « et bien… Bienvenue chez moi ! »

-Que… Quoi , demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Tu es dans le manoir des Malfoy et plus précisément dans les cachots, je reconnais cette porte. Mon père a dû nous retrouver dans la chambre d'hôtel. Et si tu tiens à ta vie, il faut vite trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici, répondit-il d'une traite.

-Bien, alors on va réfléchir, affirma-t-elle calmement.

Malfoy était surpris de la manière dont Hermione avait réagi, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse en pleurs, à ce qu'elle se plaigne, mais non… Elle réagissait calmement. Il s'assit alors à ses côtés, essayant de trouver une solution le plus vite possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à Lucius Malfoy, hors de lui.

-DRAGO, je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de toi, comment as-tu pu ? En plus tu fais copain copine avec une sale sang de bourbe, hurla-t-il.

Drago, effrayé par son père, recula un peu et inspira profondément :

-Père, je vais tout t'expliquer, j'ai fais tout ça pour le… le maître des ténèbres, répondit-il avec hésitation, puis prenant plus d'assurance il reprit : Je savais que Granger allait passer ses vacances en Grèce, car je l'avais entendu en parler avec le balafré, donc j'y suis allé, j'ai essayé de gagner sa confiance, en lui demandant de l'aide et en lui affirmant que j'avais tout renié, je savais qu'elle allait me croire, elle est si naïve… Et je savais qu'avec votre génie vous alliez me retrouver avec elle et que vous alliez la kidnapper elle aussi. Et vous savez, quand Potter apprendra que Granger est ici, il viendra pour essayer de la sauver, un bon moyen de l'attirer dans un piège non ?

-Et bien Drago, je dois dire que je suis fier de toi ! Mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir. Et pourquoi as-tu renié la marque alors si tu voulais faire honneur au maître des ténèbres , demanda Lucius méfiant.

-Si j'avais reçu la marque, je n'aurais pas réussi à convaincre la sang de bourbe, elle aurait eu des soupçons en apercevant la marque sur mon bras. Et si je vous avais prévenu, je pense que tout cela n'aurait pas autant marché, répondit Drago un sourire narquois au lèvre.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Comment avait il pu ? Elle se sentait à présent bête d'avoir fait confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit à son pire ennemi. Elle voulait répliquer quelque chose, crier, hurler… Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Lucius prit alors la parole :

-Je dois dire que tu m'épates fils, quand le maître saura ce que tu as fait il sera très fier de toi, maintenant sortons, et trouvons une solution pour que Potter apprenne que Granger est ici, dit il sur un ton sans émotion.

Drago lui sourit et suivit son père hors de la pièce, lorsqu'il referma la porte, il adressa à Hermione un clin d'œil.

Cette dernière soupira, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que Malfoy venait d'inventer de toute pièce cette histoire ou alors s'était-elle fait berner ? En tout cas, le clin d'œil qu'il lui avait adressé voulait sûrement dire qu'il avait inventé cette histoire, mais elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elle ne faisait plus du tout confiance à Malfoy à présent.

Tout de même, il y avait une phrase qu'il avait dite et qui l'intriguait. « Je savais que Granger allait passer ses vacances en Grèce, car je l'avais entendu en parler avec le balafré ». Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Harry durant l'année scolaire, ou à la fin ou même dans le train. Elle ne lui avait annoncé qu'au début de l'été. Serait-ce un indice que Drago avait fait pour que Hermione comprenne ? Elle chassa vite cette idée : « _Drago n'est qu'un sale traître, imbécile, à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance et c'est tout. _»

Quelques heures passèrent. Elle commençait à s'assoupir quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle essaya de garder son calme pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait peur devant ces stupides Malfoy. Lucius entra dans la pièce et regarda avec dégoût Hermione :

-Suis moi, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione se leva, et se rappelant qu'elle avait encore sa baguette, elle la prit dans ses mains, espérant pouvoir jeté un sort mais Lucius fut plus rapide :

-Expelliarmus ! Désolé, mais Drago m'avait prévenu que tu avais une baguette, tu crois vraiment que j'allais me laisser avoir , répliqua-t-il amusé.

Elle décida de ne pas répondre et de le suivre, tout en maudissant intérieurement Drago. « Pff là c'est sûr c'était pas une histoire inventée, sinon il aurait pas dit que j'avais une baguette », pensa-t-elle.

Lucius et Hermione marchaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes quand Lucius s'arrêta devant une grande porte qui donnait apparemment sur une pièce où se trouvait, cette fois ci des fenêtres, des tables, des chaises… Elle vit que Drago était là ainsi qu'une autre personne qu'elle avait déjà vu mais elle ne se souvenait plus où…

-Voilà je l'ai apporté. Granger, Bellatrix et Drago se sont proposés pour te surveiller, et te faire souffrir aussi si tu n'es pas gentille, ricana-t-il. Donc je vous la laisse et n'hésitez pas, si l'envie vous prend, vous pouvez même la tuer, ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe après tout et puis qu'elle soit morte ou pas Potter viendra quand même…

Il s'éloigna, laissant là, Hermione apeurée et furieuse, Drago sans émotion et Bellatrix qui lisait la gazette ne faisant presque pas attention à eux. Hermione lança alors un regard noir à Malfoy. Pour toute réponse, il la regarda en se mordillant la lèvre et en secouant la tête. Elle s'énerva alors et cria :

-VOUS N'ETES TOUS QU'UNE BANDE DE CONS, DES SALES TOUTOUS DE VOLDEMORT ! SANS LUI VOUS SERIEZ RIEN, JSUIS SURE QUE NIVEAUX MAGIE VOUS N'ARRIVEZ MEME PAS A LA CHEVILLE DES PREMIERES ANNEES , hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Bellatrix se leva alors, la colère la rendant encore plus moche qu'elle ne l'était et elle pointa sa baguette sur Hermione : « Avada Kedavra ! » mais à ce moment quelqu'un cria :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Bon ben voilà j'ai décidé d'arrêter là ce troisième chapitre ! (Moi Sadique ? Pas du tout !) Hermione est-elle morte ? (Lol oui je sais, ça se peut pas trop si elle était morte il y aurait plus d'histoires ) mais qui a crié ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre :D J'attends vos reviews et je pense que le chapitre 4 arrivera bientôt… (Enfin dans une semaine)

A bientôt les gens.


	4. La fuite

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais écris le chapitre 4 et je le retrouve plus… :( donc ça m'a découragé pour le réécrire et le poster ! J'ai lu quelque part qu'on avait plus le droit au RAR ? C'est vrai ou pas ? Je tiens quand même à remercier, pour leurs gentilles reviews_ ladyalienor_, _jane_, _flo_,_ ginnypotter02_, _dragomalefoy93_, _'titemione_ et bien sûr et surtout **Moonlight**, car sans sa review je n'aurais jamais posté ce chapitre Merci beaucoup :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** La fuite

Rappel : Bellatrix se leva alors, la colère la rendant encore plus moche qu'elle ne l'était et elle pointa sa baguette sur Hermione : « Avada Kedavra ! » mais à ce moment quelqu'un cria :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Bellatrix s'écroula parterre, sous le poids de Malfoy qui s'était jeté dessus. Le sort avait donc fini sa route dans le vide.

-Lâche moi vaurien ! Je veux la tuer cette sale sang de bourbe, cracha Bellatrix rouge de colère.

Apparemment Hermione avait touché un point sensible ; Malfoy n'écouta pas ce que Bellatrix criait et l'attacha avec des cordes qu'il avait fait jaillir de sa baguette.

-Granger, on s'en va et en vitesse !

-Attends un peu Malfoy, déjà je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à le faire alors que c'est ce que tu rêves depuis des années ! Et enfin, tu ne crois pas que tu me dois des explications ou bien des excuses , demanda Hermione étonnée de sa réaction.

-Granger qu'est ce que tu peux être insupportable ! On parlera de ça plus tard quand nous serons hors de danger, répondit il d'une traite.

-D'accord, mais puis je au moins te proposer un endroit où aller , dit-elle d'un ton faussement aimable. Non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir si tu veux ou pas, nous irons chez moi, c'est pas loin d'ici et puis je pourrais prévenir mes parents de là-bas, ok ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici…

Et il sortit, suivi de près par Hermione qui disait tout bas « si tu crois que toi t'es pas insupportable ! ». Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, corridors, chambres, cuisines tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Hermione remarqua que c'était un vrai labyrinthe le manoir _« jamais je ne resterais seule dans ce manoir sinon je me perdrais et je mourrais de peur et de froid… », _pensa-t-elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un grand hall donnant sur une immense porte d'entrée qui devait être protégé par de multiples sorts mais Drago connaissait mieux que quiconque comment sortir d'ici. Ils se retrouvèrent donc vite dehors avec une seule envie : s'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit.

Drago marchait vite et nerveusement, tandis que Hermione était déjà essoufflée avec un point de côté :

-Bon sang Granger, tu ne peux pas te dépêcher un peu plus, j'en ai vraiment marre de t'attendre si tu continues je pars sans toi !

-Pfffiou mais j'y peux rien si moi je ne fais pas souvent de sport, s'il te plait, nous sommes déjà assez loin on peut s'arrêter un peu , supplia-t-elle.

-Tiens tiens, Granger qui supplie ! Alors sans tes livres t'es perdue , ricana-t-il.

-Je vois vraiment pas ce qui a de drôle dans le fait que j'ai du mal à courir Malfoy ! je préfère largement avoir quelque chose dans la tête et rien dans les bras plutôt que l'inverse…

-Si c'est de moi que tu parles, tu as faux sur toute la ligne ! Après toi je dois être l'un des meilleurs élèves, alors la prochaine fois trouve autre chose pour me casser parce que là c'est vraiment pitoyable comme argument, répliqua-t-il. On va parler d'autres choses car sinon je vais m'énerver et je vais vraiment te laisser ici seule.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle n'aimait pas trop se quereller avec Malfoy. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, chacune de ses répliques lui faisaient mal, elle se souvenait encore quand elle pleurait en première année à cause de lui. Elle était encore dans ses pensées quand Malfoy reprit la conversation :

-Dis donc, c'est tout vert ici , s'exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Non c'est fermé… (Nda : Désolé pour le vieux jeu de mot pas drôle mais c'est celui qui m'est venu quand j'écris)

-Miss-je-sais-tout essayerait-elle de faire de l'humour , s'étonna-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

Mais il se releva directement car il venait de s'asseoir sur une fourmilière. Il se mit à sautiller partout en essayant d'enlever toutes les fourmis encore sur lui. Hermione éclata de rire en voyant cette scène. _« Ah si Harry et Ron voyait ça… »_

_-_Granger je t'interdis de rire ! Puisque c'est comme ça on repart direct, et puis tes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter…

Ils repartirent donc tous les deux, Drago encore rouge de honte et Hermione le sourire au lèvre. Après plus de deux heures de route passées en silence, ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Hermione.

-Alors c'est CA ta maison de moldus , demanda-t-il l'air dégoûté.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! Je t'oblige pas à rentrer, en tout cas si tu refais une seule autre remarque de ce genre, je te laisse dehors dans le jardin, où il y a pleins de fourmis pour ton plus grand malheur Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle.

-C'est bon t'énerves pas ! C'était pas une remarque méchante. Pff, allez on rentre, il commence à faire froid !

Hermione s'engagea sur l'allée et ouvrit la porte. Drago reprit alors la parole :

-Tu sais, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais tout à l'heure. En fait je trouve ta maison plutôt pas mal…

-Voyez vous ça, Malfoy qui fait un compliment ! J'aurais tout vu décidément aujourd'hui. Merci pour le compliment ! Bon maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité, tu pourrais peut être m'expliquer , demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant dans le salon.

Malfoy la suivit, s'assit en face d'elle et réfléchit un instant :

-Si je t'ai sauvé la vie, détrompe toi c'est pas parce que je t'aime bien, mais parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour l'instant. Et puis, j'avais pas vraiment envie que tu meurs dans ces conditions… Ensuite si j'ai menti, j'en suis vraiment désolé mais c'était le seul moyen pour pouvoir s'enfuir par la suite ! Je savais très bien que mon père allait me faire confiance, il est tellement naïf avec tout ce qui concerne les Malfoy ! Il croit toujours que TOUS les Malfoy sont malfaisants et qu'ils ne cherchent que les malheurs… Au moins grâce à moi, nous sommes pour le moment en sécurité et puis la rentrée est bientôt.

-D'accord, je me disais aussi que c'était pas parce que tu m'aimais bien que tu m'avais sauvé la vie ne t'inquiète pas. Bon j'appelle mes parents pour les rassurer, j'envoie une lettre à Dumbledore et on va dormir, reprit-elle.

Il se levèrent tous les deux, et Hermione lui montra la chambre où il allait dormir. Puis elle le laissa seul pour qu'elle puisse appeler et envoyer la lettre. Après s'être disputé avec son père au téléphone qui n'était pas content de ce qui s'était passé, elle envoya une lettre à Dumbledore :

_Cher directeur,_

_Je pense que vous êtes au courant des derniers événements concernant notre attaque et notre fuite de Malfoy et moi ? J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez une solution ? j'espère que vous me répondrez vite, car je ne supporte plus d'être seule avec Malfoy…_

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione._

Elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de chouette. Elle monta alors dans la chambre de Drago pour lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas lui emprunter la sienne. Hermione frappa, mais personne ne répondit alors elle entra directement. Elle trouva un Drago déjà endormi. Elle observa un instant : _« il n'est pas si mal quand il dort… Je suis sûre que toutes les filles de Poudlard donneraient n'importe quoi pour être à ma place... » _Mais sa pensée fut interrompu par Drago :

-Oh quelle joie et quelle honneur de se faire réveiller pour la deuxième fois de la journée par toi, s'exclama-t-il désespéré. Hermione, tu m'entends ? Je sais que j'suis beau mais pas la peine d'en baver !

-Oh c'est bon, si t'arrêtais d'être vantard, hypocrite et imbus de ta personne : peut-être que je baverais devant toi mais là… c'est loin d'être le cas., répliqua-t-elle en cessant de rêver. Dis moi, est ce que tu peux me prêter ta chouette pour que j'envoie la lettre à Dumbledore, s'il te plait ?

Il lui fit un signe de tête et lui montra sa chouette sur la fenêtre : « vas-y, sers toi ». Hermione murmura un vague merci, puis s'apprêtait à sortir quand une phrase lui revint à l'esprit : « Hermione, tu m'entends ? » Elle se retourna :

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Hermione ?

Mais Drago s'était déjà endormi. Elle partit donc se coucher, mais plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'un jour son ennemi de toujours l'appellerait Hermione. « _Peut-être qu'il était encore endormi et qu'il ne s'en ai pas rendu compte, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui a rêvé ou bien c'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui avait pris l'aspect de Malfoy… Bon Hermione tu dis n'importe quoi là…Je ferais mieux de dormir » _Et elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre, c'était Malfoy :

-Oh quelle joie et quelle honneur de se faire réveiller par toi, s'exclama-t-elle en imitant la voix de Malfoy.

Mais elle s'arrêta de rigoler quand elle vit le visage apeuré de Malfoy qui lui répondit :

-Arrête de faire de l'humour c'est urgent…

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! j'attends vos **reviews** j'espère que ça vous a plu ( j'ai une question, j'espere que vous y répondrez : vous préférez que mon histoire se termine mal ou bien ? lol parce que moi j'aime bien les deux alors je ferais comme vous voudrez ! Je pourrais poster plus parce que je suis en grandes vacances… (et oui vive la seconde ) Bonne apres midi à tous ! Bisous ! 


	5. Rapprochement?

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà de retour pour le cinquième chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**_Rapprochement?_

Rappel : Mais elle s'arrêta de rigoler quand elle vit le visage apeuré de Malfoy qui lui répondit :

-Arrête de faire de l'humour c'est urgent…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il se passe que Dumbledore a répondu à ta lettre, et figure toi que tes deux idiots de copains, weasmoche et le balafré ont décidé de jouer les héros courageux en voulant aller te sauver au manoir…

Hermione resta abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Elle arracha la lettre de Dumbledore des mains de Drago et la lut, comme si elle n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre…

_Miss Granger,_

_Je vous écris en vitesse pour vous informer que vos amis Potter et Weasley, après avoir appris que vous étiez prisonnière au manoir, sont allés vous chercher sans réfléchir. J'arrive chez vous vers 10h, soyez prête ainsi que Drago je vous emmène à Poudlard après avoir réglé cette affaire.._

_Content que vous soyez sorti vivante de cette histoire._

_A bientôt._

_Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

-Alors tu me crois ?, demanda Drago narquois.

-C'est pas du tout drôle !! Il est bientôt dix heures, il faut que je me dépêche… va te préparer toi aussi au lieu de rester planter là à servir à rien…

-Quel politesse…

Et il s'en alla « ah les filles et leurs humeurs… » Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en bas d'escaliers, affaires en main, à attendre avec impatience le directeur. Hermione sautillait sur place, ne tenant plus en place.

-Roh j'en ai vraiment marre de toi Malefoy, je ne te supporte plus. J'ai envie de revoir Harry et Ron… J'ai peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose, mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Tout est de ma faute…

-Granger j'ai strictement rien fait, j'ai strictement rien dit. Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire que tu en as marre de moi ? Tu me feras toujours rire décidément. Et si ça peut te rassurer… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ils se font avoir, c'est tout simplement eux qui ont rien dans la tête… Ca y est dès qu'il leur manque le cerveau du groupe ils font n'importe quoi… Pff ça me ferait presque pitié tu vois… Et puis au pire, potty se fera juste torturer jusqu'à un état proche de la mort, et la belette sera le témoin de ces macabres tortures.

-Oh tu as le don pour rassurer les gens Malefoy, ironisa-t-elle.

Dix coups sonnèrent à l'horloge de la maison. Dumbledore apparut au dixième coup :

-Bonjour les enfants ! Allez hop direction Poudlard., s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

-Euh directeur… Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ? Harry… Ron… comment vont-ils ? Que s'est il passé depuis hier soir ? Et qu'allons nous faire , demanda Hermione d'une traite, ne tenant plus sur place.

-Ah miss Granger… je vous reconnais bien là… Vous découvrirez tout en temps voulu. Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêchons nous, je veux que vous soyez en sécurité tous les deux.

Et sans qu'ils n'aient pu rajouter un mot, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le hall de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi grand, majestueux. Hermione et Drago étaient de retour pour une nouvelle année, riche en aventure.

-Vous êtes les deux premiers élèves, il n'y a personne d'autres. Je vous invite à passer les deux derniers jours des vacances à Poudlard. Vous pouvez dès à présent regagner vos dortoirs. Ne vous inquiétez pas miss granger, vos amis arriveront comme prévu à la rentrée et je leur laisserais le loisir de vous raconter les différentes péripéties de ces derniers jours. Bonnes fins de vacances à vous et à bientôt.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore partit terriblement vite, si bien qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot. Hermione regarda Drago pendant quelques secondes, soupira, et commença à marcher pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, quand Drago se racla la gorge :

-Granger, quitte à passer ces deux derniers jours au château, autant les passer ensemble non ? On se rejoint à la grande salle pour déjeuner ?, demanda Drago sans cette lueur de supériorité, qui était habituelle chez lui normalement.

-Si tu veux. Pour l'instant je ne souhaite qu'une chose : me reposer. A tout à l'heure.

Et elle se retourna pour rejoindre son dortoir. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle s'écroula sur le premier lit venu et dormit d'un sommeil profond ;

Drago, quant à lui, n'avait aucune envie de se reposer. Il retournait, et retournait des centaines de questions dans sa tête, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il repensa à son père, à la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui, à sa rencontre en Grèce avec Hermione qui fut la meilleure chose de l'été, au moment passé avec Hermione. Elle avait beau être sa pire ennemie, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de l'été avec, et que ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Son regard se posa sur son dortoir, les murs étaient toujours aussi froids, les couleurs de même… les vieux lits à moitié « déglingués » n'avaient pas changé… Il arrêta son regard sur sa valise, et plus particulièrement au livre qui se trouvait posé dessus. Il s'agissait d'un journal intime, que sa mère lui avait donné au cas où il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Drago avait toujours trouvé cela idiot, de se confier à un livre qui ne pouvait même pas nous comprendre, mais à cet instant c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Ecrire, sans se faire juger, sans entendre de remarques à ce sujet… Il le prit en main, puis après une longue réflexion il se décida à écrire :

_Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, égoïste de nature, je n'ai aucun sentiment. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant cet été… Cet été qui a bouleversé toute ma vie. J'ai refusé de faire quelque chose d'important pour ma famille, je l'ai renié, puis je me suis fait passé pour quelqu'un qui l'avait renié seulement pour l'aider, je me suis fait aidé par une sang de bourbe, j'ai osé éprouvé quelques sentiments de sympathie envers elle. Moi ? Drago malefoy ? Eprouver de l'amitié ? Il s'agit de la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver… Mais après ces deux derniers jours, je peux jurer sur ma tête que cela ne se reproduira plus. Que ce soit avec la sang de bourbe ou une autre personne. Je déteste tout le monde, tout le monde me déteste. C'est la dure loi d'un malefoy. Mais alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à cette sang de bourbe ? Pourquoi j'ai osé m'inquiéter, ne serait ce, qu'un millième de seconde pour elle ? Elle n'en vaut même pas la peine. Je la déteste, elle me déteste. Quand j'ai vu le regard de compréhension, de sympathie qu'elle a posé quelque fois sur moi, je me suis dit « mais pourquoi suis-je aussi méchant ? » puis après réflexion, je me dis qu'elle ne mérite rien d'autre, encore moins l'amour que j'aurais pu lui porter un jour ou l'autre._

Il s'arrêta, regarda l'heure, et se décida à rejoindre Hermione. Elle se trouvait déjà là. Ils mangèrent en silence… Elle, était à moitié endormie, quant à lui, le regard posé sur elle, se posait toujours des tas de questions sur lui-même, sur le changement qu'il était en train d'effectuer dans sa propre personnalité. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'Hermione lui parlait :

-Hé ho !! Je sais que je possède un charme fou et que tu ne peux t'empêcher de me regarder, mais ça commence à me rendre mal à l'aise là, dit elle gênée.

-Excuse moi, je ne te regardais pas, en fait je réfléchissais. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Et sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai vu des tas d'autres filles plus charmantes que toi vois tu…, répliqua-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

-Oh ça va, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver avec toi aujourd'hui… laisse ta mauvaise humeur de côté. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu comptais faire cette après midi ? Moi je voulais aller à…

-.. la bibliothèque ? Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. J'irais aussi., l'interrompit il.

Hermione lui adressa un mini sourire, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle où elle se sentait le mieux et où elle aimait passer le plus clair de son temps. Drago la suivit des yeux puis se décida à la rejoindre. Il se posa en face d'elle tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Il sortit alors son journal intime pour en écrire la suite.

_Me revoilà cher journal… Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive dis moi ? Je ne me reconnais plus… Il y a quelques semaines je me sentais encore fort, supérieur à tout le monde. Mais depuis la rencontre avec Herm… Granger j'ai changé, je le sens. Comme si elle m'avait ramené sur terre. Maintenant je me mets à parler à un journal qui ne me comprend pas et je commence à l'appeler par son prénom. QUE VAIS-JE DEVENIR ? Sois je deviens fou, sois je deviens normal, ce qui est impossible pour un Malefoy._

-Malefoy tu es déjà fou tu sais.

-DE QUEL DROIT TU TE PERMETS DE LIRE CE QUE J ECRIS !! TU NE VOIS PAS QU IL S AGIT D UN JOURNAL INTIME SALE SANG DE BOURBE , s'écria-t-il fou de rage.

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas normal non plus. Non seulement tu t'énerves pour un rien mais tu te permets de te considérer comme quelqu'un de supérieur aux autres, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tu sais, tout le monde est pareil. Quand nous naissons, nous sommes tous à l'égalité, en dehors de quelques détails physiques. Qu'as-tu, que les autres n'ont pas ? Peut être ton orgueil ou ta fierté démesuré ? Ou encore ton goût pour la méchanceté ? Mais penses tu vraiment que cela joue en ta faveur ?

Hermione venait de marquer un point. Drago lui adressa tout d'abord un regard de haine, puis petit à petit ce regard se changea en un regard de tristesse, qui faisait presque pitié à Hermione :

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas de moi. Il s'agit d'une carapace. Je n'en suis pas fier de ma personnalité mais tu sais, on m'a élevé comme ça. Je ne mets pas tout sur le dos de l'éducation de mon père en revanche je pense que ça a beaucoup influé sur mon caractère. Je vais te dire quelque chose : tous les soirs, pas un de moins, je m'en veux de toutes les méchancetés que je dis dans la journée, tous les cœurs que j'ai pu cassé jusque là, toutes les vies que j'ai pu brisée rien qu'avec une parole. Mais après je me dis que… je me dois d'être comme ça. Je ne veux pas bafouer l'honneur de ma famille pour autant. J'y tiens assez pour ça…

-Ecoute Malefoy, je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi dur… Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer tes erreurs tu sais…

-Je ne veux pas les réparer maintenant laisse moi tranquil tu veux ? Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler.

Et il s'en alla, sans se retourner, en laissant Hermione abasourdi par la personnalité que Drago cache en vérité… Les remords qu'il est capable d'éprouver l'ont étonné. « Après tout, j'aurais pu y penser qu'il avait un peu de sentiments, il est humain… » Puis elle continua à lire son livre, sans se douter que les paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger allaient les rapprocher…

* * *

Alors voilà... le chapitre 5... je suis désolée je le trouve un peu mou ce chapitre! Mais promis je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain, surtout si vous me laissez des reviews!!

A bientôt.


	6. Comportements bizarres

Bonjour !!! Ohlàlà ça va pas du tout ça j'ai presque pas eu de reviews ( elle est si nulle que ça ma fic ?? En tout cas si je publie ce sixième chapitre c'est grâce à **chloclo7** et sa gentille review :D merci !!!

Je précise, quand c'est en _italique_, c'est les pensées d'Hermione ! (et aussi quelque fois de Drago mais pas besoin de préciser généralement ça se devine )

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Des comportements bizarres**

Rappel : Et il s'en alla, sans se retourner, en laissant Hermione abasourdi par la personnalité que Drago cache en vérité… Les remords qu'il est capable d'éprouver l'ont étonné. « Après tout, j'aurais pu y penser qu'il avait un peu de sentiments, il est humain… » Puis elle continua à lire son livre, sans se douter que les paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger allaient les rapprocher…

Les deux jours étaient passés à toute vitesse pour Hermione. En revanche elle n'avait pas reparlé à Drago depuis leur petite dispute. Elle ne l'avait même pas croisé une seule fois. Mais à cet instant, elle n'y pensait pas, elle attendait le moment de revoir ses amis avec une telle impatience, que rien autour ne comptait. Elle ne cessait de regarder l'heure, et lorsque l'horloge sonna les 7 coups pour annoncer qu'il était 19 heures, elle fit un bond et courut vers le hall pour accueillir ses amis.

Elle vit passer Neville qui lui adressa un énorme sourire, mais comme il était en grande discussion il ne s'arrêta pas pour la saluer, ce qui ne rendit pas Hermione très triste d'ailleurs… Ginny arriva à toute vitesse et lui sauta dans les bras :

-Oh Hermione tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi !!! Tu as le don pour t'attirer de sacrés ennuis toi, lui cria dans les oreilles sa copine rousse.

-Ginny, que je suis contente de te revoir !!! Et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule ici à attirer les ennuis, répondit Hermione en faisant une allusion à un de ses meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs tu sais où sont les deux autres ? Ils sont encore à la traîne j'imagine…

C'est à ce moment que deux garçons arrivèrent un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-HERMIONE !!! Tu nous as fait si peur, s'écria Harry qui la prit dans ses bras. Ne nous refais plus jamais ça !!

-Content que tu ais survécu avec la fouine Hermy, dit Ron n'osant pas montrer de signe d'affection comme venait de le faire Harry.

-Ah les garçons, vous aussi vous m'avez fait peur !! Mais venez, nous parlerons de ça plus tard, sinon nous allons être en retard au repas et à la répartition.

-En plus j'ai une faim de loup, répondit Ron comme à son habitude.

C'est ainsi que les quatre amis se rendirent à la grande salle heureux de s'être retrouvé. Ils ne se doutaient pas que de loin Drago les suivaient du regard tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle.

Une fois les premières années répartis, le merveilleux repas légendaire de Poudlard commença. Hermione leur expliqua comment elle avait atterri chez Drago, mais elle ne leur raconta pas le petit rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Elle préférait pour l'instant faire comme si de rien n'était. Ensuite ses amis lui racontèrent comment Dumbledore était arrivé à temps avant qu'ils n'atteignent le manoir. Harry et Ron insultèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure Drago. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il était dans le coup, et qu'il avait monté tout ça pour essayer d'avoir la confiance d'Hermione et ainsi l'attirait dans un piège plus tard. Mais celle-ci ne répondit rien, car elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai… _Drago est quelqu'un de bien dans le fond…_

Le repas venait de finir, les trois amis décidèrent de se rendre dans leur dortoir pour se reposer. En sortant de la grande salle, Hermione fit tomber le livre qu'elle avait emprunté quelques heures avant à la bibliothèque. C'est Drago qui le ramassa :

-Alors Granger, on révise déjà les cours avant que ça n'ait commencé ? On a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur cette année miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-suis-insupportable ?, répliqua-t-il avec le ton qu'il emploie habituellement pour insulter tout le monde.

Et il s'en alla en ricanant avec ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione n'avait même pas eu le courage de répondre quelque chose. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il allait continuer à l'insulter après l'été qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. _Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à de l'amitié mais je pensais au moins qu'il allait arrêter de me faire du mal…_

-Hermione ? Ca ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que vient de te dire Malfoy qui te met dans cet état ? Pourtant depuis le temps tu devrais y être habitué, s'étonna Harry.

-Non laisse c'est pas grave, je suis un peu fatiguée je vais me reposer.

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus. Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur puis haussèrent les épaules en se disant que les filles étaient vraiment bizarres quelque fois… Ils la suivirent en continuant leur conversation qui concernait comme d'habitude le quidditch.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et décida de se rendre tout de suite à la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient déserts, cependant elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle reconnut alors Drago qui arrivait droit sur elle. Elle le contourna et continua son chemin, tête baissée.

-Hermione…, murmura Drago.

Hermione se retourna directement, lui fit face, le regard haineux :

-Bon écoute moi Malfoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je n'aime pas du tout ce jeu. Tu m'insultes, tu me parles comme un chien, puis après une fois qu'il n'y a personne tu m'appelles Hermione ! Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ??? Faut te faire soigner mon pauvre…

-Effectivement Hermione, ça ne va pas depuis que je t'ai rencontré ! Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais tu m'as changé… je me surprend à éprouver un peu d'amitié pour toi alors excuse moi mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Moi Drago malfoy, je ressens de l'amitié pour une sang de bourbe, s'écria-t-il. Et puis je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père qui me dit qu'il veut me voir à la cabane hantée près de Pré au lard, tout en me disant qu'il s'agit de ma dernière chance ! Alors tu vois mon esprit est complètement confus. Est-ce que je décide de devenir la fierté de mon père ou bien je décide de devenir un homme normal qui a des sentiments et courir sans cesse le risque de me faire tuer…

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre, je n'ai rien fait et c'est pas de ma faute si pour la première fois de ta vie, tu découvres que l'on peut éprouver des sentiments pour une personne. Mon pauvre cela doit être dur à supporter, ironisa-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas une raison pour m'insulter, tu aurais pu rien dire aussi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me racontes ça pour ton père, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler et que je ne savais pas à qui le dire… Et puis attends, j'ai seulement essayé de me comporter comme j'étais l'année dernière ! Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, tu as dit à Potter et Weasmoche que l'on s'était un peu rapproché cet été ? Tu as fait comme si de rien n'était je me trompe ? Et bah tu vois, c'est pareil !

Hermione savait qu'il venait de marquer un point, mais elle ne renonça pas :

-Malfoy, tu as peut être raison sur ce point… Sauf que tu aurais pu tout de même EVITER de m'insulter. Tu aurais pu te taire aussi non tu crois pas ? Au lieu de ça, tu m'as fait du mal comme d'habitude. Malfoy j'vais te dire quelque chose qui peut paraître incroyable pour toi, mais les gens ont un cœur… Je ne veux plus te voir tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !!!!

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit prendre son petit déjeuner à la grande salle, déterminée à ne plus se laisser avoir par Drago sans savoir qu'elle venait de blesser le serpentard. _Moi aussi j'ai un cœur Hermione… mais si c'est ce que tu veux, tu ne me reverras plus jamais._

La journée se déroula normalement… Les cours s'enchaînèrent, et Hermione était contente de voir que la complicité qu'elle avait avec Harry et Ron était toujours présente. Cependant à la fin de la journée, Mcgonagall vint voir Hermione pour lui dire que Dumbledore voulait lui parler… Pendant tout le chemin menant à son bureau, elle ne cessait de se poser des tas de questions. _Pourquoi veut il me voir ???_

-Sucreries, dit Mcgonagall interrompant ses pensées.

Hermione sourit quand elle entendit le mot de passe du directeur. Elle savait qu'il adorait tout ce qui touchait au bonbon… elle entra et regarda tout autour d'elle. C'est vrai que son bureau était majestueux, avec tous ces nombreux objets dont on ne sait même pas à quoi ils servent.

-Ah mlle Granger je vous attendais. Asseyez vous. Un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ?, demanda-t-il.

-Non Merci. Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué professeur ?

-Il s'agit de monsieur Malfoy. Nous ne l'avons pas vu de la journée, et comme je sais que vous n'êtes plus véritablement son ennemie, peut être savez vous où il se trouve actuellement ?, répondit-il calmement.

Hermione réfléchit et repensa à une phrase qu'il avait dite le matin même : _Et puis je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père qui me dit qu'il veut me voir à la cabane hantée près de Pré au lard, tout en me disant qu'il s'agit de ma dernière chance ! _Peut être avait il décidé finalement d'aller voir son père, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Hermione ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il était capable de faire ça. Elle décida de ne rien dire à Dumbledore, étant donné que Drago ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle ira voir à la cabane toute seule :

-Heu non je suis désolée, je ne sais pas du tout Professeur.

Et elle se leva, bien décidée à aller voir dans la nuit si il y était.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé mademoiselle Granger !, s'étonna-t-il.

-Je suis... un peu fatiguée je vais me reposer. Aurevoir Professeur, répondit-elle.

Elle partit, et courut à la salle commune en espérant qu'Harry s'y trouvait toujours. Heureusement il était en train de faire une partie d'échec avec Ron.

-Harry s'il te plait peux tu me rendre un service , supplia-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr Mione, tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux la partie.

-Peux tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité , demanda-t-elle. Ne pose pas de questions s'il te plait !!

-Si tu veux ! Elle est dans le dortoir tu peux aller la cherche, répondit il tout de même inquiet et se demandant pourquoi elle en avait besoin.

-Merci beaucoup tu es un vrai ami je te revaudrais ça , lui dit Hermione le sourire au lèvre. A demain les gars !

Elle courut chercher la cape, se rendit dans le dortoir des filles, fit semblant de se mettre en chemise de nuit et effectua un sort pour que l'on croit qu'il s'agit d'elle qui se trouvait dans le lit. Ensuite elle mit la cape et sortit. Elle attendit devant la porte de la salle commune que quelqu'un entre pour sortir furtivement. Hermione parcourut les couloirs du château avec un peu d'appréhension. _Et si je me faisais avoir ? Et si c'était un piège… Que Drago avait tout programmé ? _Elle chassa cette idée de la tête et se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire prendre tant qu'elle restait prudente, cachée sous la cape. Elle arriva, un peu plus tard à la cabane hantée. _Brrrr qu'est ce qu'il fait flipper cet endroit !!! _Elle monta les escaliers, et arriva à la même pièce où elle avait vu pour la première fois le parrain d'Harry. Il n'y avait personne, sauf quelqu'un allongé par terre et apparemment en très mauvais état. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Drago… Sans réfléchir elle enleva la cape, et accourut :

-**DRAGO** !!

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre J j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop nul lol !! En tout cas j'espère que j'aurais plus de reviews !! Sinon j'arrête cette fic !

A bientôt !!


	7. Aveux et amitié naissante

Disclaimer: Tout est à JK Rowling sauf l histoire.

Rating: K+ Pour l'instant.

* * *

Chapitre 7: Aveux et amitié naissante

Elle accourut vers le corps étendu de Drago, s'accroupit et mesura les dégâts. Il avait un oeil gonflé, la lèvre qui saignait, une des joues ouvertes, son torse -nu- était recouvert de petites coupures et bleus multiples. Elle prit sa baguette et entreprit de faire léviter son corps pour l'amener à l'infirmerie mais un bruit, derrière elle, la fit réagir.

- Tiens, tiens, mais quel déplaisir de te trouver ici sang-de-bourbe, dit Lucius très calmement. Mais je savais que tu viendrais à cause de ton stupide courage et ta curiosité.

- Le déplaisir est partagé, Malfoy. Vous êtes un monstre! Comment pouvez vous faire ça à votre fils?

Lucius Malfoy ricana et leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Hermione quand une voix s'éleva:

- Je vous déconseille de faire cela Lucius.

C'était Dumbledore, il avait du suivre Hermione, ayant constaté qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Lucius se retourna et observa Dumbledore. Il baissa alors sa baguette, murmura un faible "Je reviendrai" et transplana.

Hermione regardait Drago, qui ne réagissait pas et quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Elle se sentait coupable, comme si c'était ses paroles blessantes qui avait poussé Drago à aller voir son père. Dumbledore lui dit qu'elle devait rentrer dans son dortoir, et qu'il s'occuperait lui même de Drago. Hermione s'exécuta, complètement chamboulée.

- Vous pourrez venir le voir demain à l'infirmerie, lui dit Dumbledore tout en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Hermione passa une nuit plus ou moins agitée, rêvant que Malfoy père tuait son fils puis s'occuper d'elle dans un rire maléfique. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut. C'est donc à 6h30 du matin qu'elle décida de se lever. La jeune fille se rendit directement à l'infirmerie, espérant que Madame Pomfresh accepterait qu'elle rende visite au serpentard. Cependant, quand elle arriva, il n'y avait personne à part Drago étendu dans son lit, apparemment endormi. Elle s'approcha et l'observa un moment. Il avait l'air paisible, les yeux fermés, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. " J'ai eu tellement peur..." murmura-t-elle. Une mèche lui retombait sur les yeux, elle la remit en place.

- Merci Granger.

Hermione recula d'un pas, surprise.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es réveillé?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que t'as eu peur pour moi, répondit il tout en ouvrant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais après ce que tu m'as dit hier. Tu aurais du me laisser mourir.

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi! Personne ne mérite de mourir. Qu'est ce que ton père t'a dit?, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Il voulait que j'accepte la marque, j'ai dit non et il m'a lancé pleins de sorts dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, résuma Drago les yeux fermés.

- Je suis désolée...

Les larmes voulaient tomber mais Hermione se retenait. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à ce serpentard qu'elle éprouvait une once d'amitié envers lui, ou est ce de la pitié? Drago, étonné par ses paroles, ouvrit les yeux et regarda les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Il lui caressa la joue:

- C'est pas de ta faute, t'en fais pas. Maintenant, retourne avec tes deux petits copains, sinon ils vont se poser des vont être jaloux que tu passes autant de temps avec un aussi beau jeune homme que moi.

Hermione éclata de rire à cette dernière réflexion puis sourit, toujours sur le choc par le geste tendre que Drago venait d'avoir. De son côté, Drago en était tout autant étonné. _"Oula il faut que je refasse une cure chez les serpentards moi, je deviendrais presque une de ces tapettes romantiques. "_

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle et rejoignit Harry et Ron.

- Super! On commence par divination, s'exclama Harry peu enthousiaste. Vais-je mourir aujourd'hui?

- Moi j'ai une heure de libre je vais pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione enjouée.

- Tu nous rejoindras en potion alors Mione?

Hermione répondit un vague oui et se leva pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. En fait elle n'avait pas le coeur à parler, et ne cessait de penser à un certain serpentard.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle arriva devant la salle de potions, elle fut surprise de voir que Drago était déjà là, entouré de Crabe, Goyle et.. Parkinson. Cette fois, il ne l'insulta pas mais l'ignora comme elle lui avait demandé. Mais son chien en avait décidé autrement:

- Oh regarde Dragooochouu, voilà la serpillère, aboya Parkinson en désignant les cheveux d'Hermione.

- La ferme veux tu, répliqua Drago fermement.

Rogue arriva, et tout le monde entra dans la salle de classe. Drago n'avait adressé aucun regard à Hermione de toute l'heure

* * *

A l'heure du repas, elle décida donc de lui envoyer une petite lettre:

_Cher D.,_

_J'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses de moi? Je sais plus où on en est. Sommes nous amis? Je n'ai pas aimé que tu m'ignores autant ce matin. Je n'existe pas à tes yeux?_

_H._

Elle l'envoya et se rendit dans son dortoir, n'ayant aucun cours de l'après-midi. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Drago. _"de l'amitié? de la pitié? Ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez lui c'etait sa méchanceté gratuite, et son goût pour la magie noire et Voldemort. Mais maintenant.. Il n'est plus méchant avec moi, ni avec Harry et Ron d'ailleurs. De plus il a renié Voldemort et ne veut pas devenir mangemort. Tout ce que je détestais chez lui est parti... Et puis il est pas moche faut dire, ...et sa prétention... je l'adore! Il me fait rire quand il prend ses airs supérieurs et j'aime ça."_ Ses pensées furent interrompus par un hibou qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

_Ma très chère H.,_

_Je dois dire que je ne sais plus très bien où on en est non plus. J'ai changé, par conséquent, nos relations ont changé. Cependant j'ai un peu de mal à savoir ce que tu veux. Hier tu m'as reproché de t'avoir insulté et tu voulais que je t'ignore. Maintenant tu me reproches que je t'ignore. Mais que dois-je faire? Te sauter dans les bras dès que je te vois?_

_PS: Je viens d'apprendre qu'un bal était organisé pour le week end prochain. Les garçons devront être déguisés, mais pas les filles. Serais tu en colère si pendant ce bal, un très beau jeune homme de serpentard déguisé venait danser avec toi?_

_D._

La réponse ne tarda pas:

_Mon très cher D.,_

_Dans le mot ignorez je voulais dire que tu ne devais pas m'insulter mais tu peux me regarder de temps en temps. Je me sens délaissée sinon._

_PS: Faut voir ..._

_H._

Et c'est après cet échange épistolaire, que la semaine passa très vite pour Hermione. Les cours et les devoirs s'enchainaient et elle ne cessait de penser au bal. Elle avait hâte.

* * *

Le jour du bal, elle avait passé quatre heures dans la salle de bain avec Ginny pour se coiffer et se maquiller mutuellement. Elles avaient chacune choisie une robe: pour Ginny la robe était violette, arrivait juste en dessous des genoux et était assez décolleté. Tandis qu'Hermione avait mis une robe argentée, qui descend jusqu'au genoux mais est un peu ouverte sur le côté droit.

- Tu es magnifique, dirent-elles en choeur avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu penses charmer qui comme ça? Ne serait-ce pas un certain survivant?, demanda Hermione à Ginny qui était déjà devenue rouge.

- Et toi hein?

Hermione se tut et ses pensées s'étaient déjà envolées loin vers Drago. Comment allait-elle le reconnaitre?

- Hého Hermione tu m'écoutes? Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller!

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. C'est en descendant les escaliers, que Drago, déguisé sous un certain costume, regarda Hermione descendre les marches. _"Magnifique."_

Une fois tous les élèves arrivés dans la grande salle, la musique s'éleva. Elle était assez entrainante et ne demandait pas spécialement d'avoir un cavalier. Cependant un garçon s'approcha d'elle, Il avait un costume de Zorro, et Hermione ne le reconnut pas se demandant si c'était Drago. Elle regarda ses yeux, ils étaient bruns.. Peut être avait il mis des lentilles?

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Pourrais-je avoir le plaisir de danser la prochaine chanson avec vous?

Hermione rayonnait et espérait que ce soit Drago.

- Bien sûr.

Une valse retentit et le jeune homme prit Hermione par la taille. Ils virevoltèrent comme cela pendant 2 minutes puis un autre jeune homme s'approcha. Ils portaient une cape verte, et une masque cachant la majorité de son visage. Mais quand Hermione aperçut ses yeux, elle fut persuadé que c'était Drago. Elle lui adressa un sourire quand il se mit entre elle et ce cavalier temporaire.

- Bon maintenant tu me la laisses. Puis-je?, demanda-t-il à l'encontre d'Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête et un Slow retentit. Drago mit ses mains sur les hanches de la Gryffondor tandis qu'elle accrochait les siennes autour de son cou.

- Je t'ai reconnu, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu dansais avec quelqu'un d'autre?, demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Serais tu jaloux?

Drago approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la gryffondor et dit:

- Enormément.

Elle frissonna. Drago resserra l'étreinte. Leur corps se touchait et Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Détends toi. Personne ne peut nous juger, je suis déguisée, profitons-en.

Et il déposa un baiser dans son cou, profitant de cet instant qui leur était donné. _"Il faut que je contrôle mes pulsions, elle ne veut que de l'amitié elle. Mais qu'est ce que je dis? Moi aussi je ne veux que de l'amitié!"_

- Je suis contente que tu sois devenue plus tolérant envers des gens comme... moi...

- Comment ça?

- Je suis une sang de bourbe !!, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je me devais de satisfaire les idéaux de mon père que je craignais tant, mais je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Pendant que mon père me disait qu'il existait des êtres inférieurs, ma mère me mettait dans le crâne que tout le monde est pareil, égal... Et crois moi je préférais faire confiance à ma mère qui me donnait tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin, plutôt qu'à mon père qui me battait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Alors ne t'en fais pas, pour moi tu n'es pas plus une sang de bourbe, que le balafré un héros.

Hermione lui sourit, c'était un compliment de la part de Drago. Ils continuèrent à danser une dizaine de danse, quand Hermione se sentit fatiguée. Il la raccompagna jusqu'au dortoir, Hermione souleva son masque un instant, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et disparut derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Drago était heureux, Hermione remplacait ce que sa mère lui donnait habituellement: la tendresse. Il rejoignit son dortoir et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain Drago reçut une lettre:

_Si tu ne t'éloignes pas de la Sang-de-bourbe je la tue._

_L.M._


End file.
